


I'll Be The One

by jensenackles6778



Series: J2 SHORT STORIES [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, Caught, Cheating, Cheating Jared, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Jensen, Jealousy, M/M, Makeup Sex, Past Relationship(s), Snooping, Top Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensenackles6778/pseuds/jensenackles6778
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen finds out about Jared's affair with Misha and confronts him about it. Confessions and sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be The One

"How could you fucking do this to me?" Jensen rasped out, his voice feeling like sandpaper as he sat on the edge of the bed. He grasped at his knees as he struggled to breathe. He let out an uneasy sigh. Jared paced in front of him, his fingers running through his hair.

"J-Jen, I did not mean for you to find out this way. It meant nothing to me," Jared explained. Jensen shook his head vigorously, refusing to look at Jared. He dug his fingernails into his kneecaps. 

"I just don't get it. Am I not enough for you?" he asked, standing to his feet. He finally looked up at Jared. Jared took in the appearance of Jensen's eyes, the depths of green swimming in waves of tears. Jensen's lips trembled. "How could you fucking do this to me? How could you fuck another man? I-I just don't understand." Jared's heart plunged into his stomach as he reached out to touch Jensen's face. Jensen swayed out of the touch and narrowed his eyes at him.

"You touched another man. Y-Y-You made love to another man. I can't even look at you. Don't touch me," Jensen growled, clenching his jaw. Jared placed his arm back at his side.

"I'm so sorry, Jen," Jared murmured. Jensen let out an even louder growl and picked up the phone residing on the bed. He quickly unlocked it and waved it in front of Jared's face.

"Does this fucking look like you're sorry? Is this what an apology looks like? You fucking another man into the bed?" Jensen snapped back as Jared looked at the photo of Misha taking his cock, his lips occupied with Jared's. Jensen wrapped his arms around himself as his body shook with sobs. He dropped the phone onto the carpet and backed away from Jared. Jared took a step forward.

"Jensen, don't walk away from me. Please. Just hear me out," Jared pleaded. Jensen shook his head. He backed up into a wall.

"You need to go, Jared. I want you out of here," Jensen stated. Jared made his way over to Jensen and caged his body under his by placing a hand against the wall. He used his free hand to caress Jensen's cheek. Jensen's lips began to tremble again.

"Please hear me out," Jared begged. A tear slid down Jensen's cheek as he stared up into Jared's eyes.

"Was he a better lover than I? Did he please you better? Why would you do this to me? To us?" Jensen questioned, sobbing against Jared's lips. Jared sobbed as he dove down to kiss Jensen. Jensen didn't pull away and let him. After a few moments, Jared pulled away.

"No one could compare to you," Jared mumbled, drowning in Jensen's emerald irises. Jared's eyes stung with tears again as Jensen surged upwards and kissed him. Jared roughly tore off Jensen's shirt and let it fall to the floor. The two continued to messily kiss each other as Jared carried Jensen. Jensen instinctively wrapped his legs around Jared's torso. He gazed down at Jared as his fingers trailed along Jared's jawline. 

"Tell me that I'm not making another mistake," Jensen practically whispered, a lump growing in his throat. Jared swallowed hard.

"You're not making a mistake. I, however, did when I had that affair, but Misha meant nothing to me. You're all I'll ever want, baby," Jared assured. Jensen's stomach fluttered with a glimmer of hope as he kissed Jared again. Jared blindly made his way over to the bed and gently placed Jensen on it. Jensen eagerly undid his jeans and pulled them down to his legs. He kicked them off his ankles, subsequently pulling his boxers down and doing the same. Jared keened at the sight in front of him. A blush travelled up Jensen's sun-kissed flesh. Jared quickly removed all of his clothing before bringing his body onto the bed. He shifted onto his knees and stared down at Jensen. Jensen looked away timidly and tried to cover up his body.

"I'm not as perfect as him, am I?" Jensen asked. Jared quickly snapped out of his trance and removed Jensen's guarding hands. He crossed Jensen's arms and brought them over Jensen's head, sinking them into the mattress. Jensen moaned at the roughness of the gesture. Jared pulled away briefly.

"What did I tell you before?" Jared asked. Jensen gulped.

"You told me that no one compares to me," Jensen repeated. Jared nodded, spreading Jensen's legs apart.

"Why?" Jared asked again. Jensen moaned as Jared's cock pressed up against his.

"Because you love me," Jensen completed. Jared moaned at his words and brought his body on top of Jensen's.

"How do you want it tonight, baby?" Jared wondered. Jensen swiftly brought his fingers to Jared's cock and shoved it into himself without preparation. Tears pricked his eyelids as he took the burn. Jared moaned at the feeling of being engulfed in Jensen's heat. He pressed his body flat against Jensen's and kissed his tears away. Jensen gazed up into Jared's eyes, his fingers trailing up to his long locks. He grasped onto them as Jared waited for Jensen to adjust to the burn.

"Baby, why didn't you want me to prepare you?" Jared asked. Jensen placed his hands on Jared's hips and snapped them forward. They moaned simultaneously as Jensen bit his lips.

"I want to show you that I can take you like this; better than that whore you fucked. You're mine," Jensen moaned, gazing up at Jared through half-lidded eyes. Jared's stomach tightened in pleasure as he sped up the pace. Jensen quickly grasped onto Jared's hair and took the thrusts that Jared gave him.

"Fucking you so good, baby. Fuck," Jared expressed. Jensen dug his fingernails into Jared's spine.

"Tell me that I'm better than that whore you fucked," Jensen ordered. Jared winced at the pain.

"Jensen, relax. Please just-" Jared began to reason. He slowed down his thrusts. Jensen dug his nails even deeper into his spine, his green eyes filling with tears.

"Tell me. Please tell me that I'm better than him," Jensen begged, tears falling down his cheeks. Jared took his free hand and used his thumb to wipe away Jensen's tears.  

"You're better than him, gorgeous. So much better. I love you," Jared divulged, picking up the pace again. Jensen brought his fingers back to Jared's hair before surging up to kiss him.

"J-Jared, I love you so much more. Fuck, I'm close," Jensen moaned, his spine arching off the mattress. As if on cue, Jared threw his head back, his seed spilling inside of Jensen. Jensen lustfully gazed up at Jared as he continued to work himself on Jared's flaccid cock. Jensen's spine arched off the mattress again as his eyes opened wide. He threw his head back into the pillow that was supporting his neck and subsequently came all over his chest and Jared's. Jared gently pulled out of Jensen, causing Jensen to wince. Jensen placed his hand against his chest and waited for his body to calm down. Jared relaxed beside him, his arms wrapping around Jensen's slightly smaller frame. Jensen embraced Jared and softly kissed his shoulder blade.

"I don't want you to see that whore again, Jared," Jensen rasped out. Jared nodded and kissed his forehead. 

"I won't, baby. You're all that I want. I've never loved anyone as much as you," Jared explained. Jensen nodded, clenching his jaw as Jared ran his fingers across the dimple in his spine. Jared continued to kiss his forehead. 

"I'm in love with you, Jared. I've never been so in love with anyone in my life. I want to be with you more than anything. Do you want to be with me?" Jensen asked insecurely. His cheeks reddened as Jared's hands drifted down to his ass. Jared squeezed at the cheeks, causing Jensen to finally look up at him. 

"I do want to be with you. More than ever," Jared expressed, swiftly kissing Jensen's lips. Jensen's eyes stung with tears as he trailed his own fingers up to Jared's jawline. 

"Oh, Jared. I love you so much," Jensen mumbled between kisses. Jared moaned.

I love you, Misha, Jared thought to himself as he continued to kiss Jensen. I will always love you, Misha. 


End file.
